Bitter Tasting Love
by The Doctor's Companions
Summary: The Human Doctor cheats on Rose with parallel Martha....
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: It's Carly writing chapter 1! Hope you like the story! BTW neither me or Jackie like Martha, but we're gonna try (I say try bcoz from past experience I realise I'm not very good at making Martha at all nice!!) and make parallel Martha nice!! And neither of us like the Human Doctor!! Please R&R!_

_Bitter Tasting Love:  
Chapter 1:  
(Rose's POV!)_

When the human version of the Doctor came up to me, as the real Doctor flew away in the TARDIS, and he held my hand, I hated him. I truly hated him. As I looked at him in confusion, I wished he was dead, or had never been made, so that I could be with the real one. The one I really _had _travelled with in time and space.

That was 6 months ago.

I got passed it, as I started to live my life with this Doctor, _my _Doctor, I realised how much like the one still travelling he really was. He really was the Doctor. He was exactly the same. The same person. Identical, inside and out. I knew I loved him, and we're happy.

I'm sure we always will be. We'll grow old together, like it should be!

'You all right Rose?' He asked me, looking at me wondrously.

'Yeah I'm good' I replied, smiling broadly. And I meant it. I was good. I was happy. Happier than I had been since I lost the Doctor the first time around. 'Let's go for a walk' I suggested, knowing what the reply would be.

'Running is better' The Doctor replied, predictably. He paused for a moment and added 'Or hopping, hopping's good.' He started to demonstrate by hopping around the room. I giggled.

'I'm not hopping around London' I replied, still laughing.

'Why not?' The Doctor asked me.

'Because some of us like to give the impression that we are sane' I said.

'Why would you want to do that?' He asked me, in all seriousness. 'Being crazy is more fun'

'You're just a big kid aren't you?' I told him. 'Just a big kid stuck in a 900 year old body'

'Better than being old and boring…like some people I could mention' He said.

'I hope you aren't talking about me' I said with mock annoyance.

'Noooo' The Doctor said innocently. 'I was talking about Jackie actually' Then he ran for it.

'Docccctorrrrrr get back him' I called, and ran after him. Keeping my voice full of fake annoyance I added 'No one insults my Mum'

'Catch me if you can' The Doctor said, suddenly appearing in front of me again. 'Bet you can't'

'£5 says I can'

'£10 says you can't' The Doctor said confidently, and ran again.

I ran after him, as fast as I could. I caught up with him after what felt like ages running. 'Got…' My attempt to speak as I caught him was unsuccessful. 'Gotcha' I tried again.

'Oooh' He moaned.

'That'll be £10 thanks' I said, laughing, and trying to catch my breath at the same time. 'Or you could settle it by buying me a drink'

'A drink it is' The Doctor agreed. 'But first' The Doctor pulled me close, and kissed me. 'I love you Rose'

'I love you too' I replied, and kissed him again.

He grabbed my hand. 'Come on' He said and pulled me along, like he had done before, in some many place, in so many times.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Jackie writing! Yes to what Carly said, I can not stand Martha, but this nice Martha, I'm trying to make better. Carly is way better of a writer than I am, so sorry if this isn't as good as the last. Can't really think of anything else to say about this one... I have the next chapter written, should be up soon. Please review! :)

Jackie

* * *

**Bitter Tasting Love**

**Chapter 2**

**(Martha)**

I met the greatest guy a few months ago. He calls himself the Doctor. Not exactly sure why, but I find it sort of funny. He's great, he's really funny and sweet. You can only imagine how thrilled I was when he asked me out.

Maybe I should start by saying him I met him. It's sort of a funny story. I was walking down the street on my way home from my work at the hospital. I remember how I was worrying about my friend and how her mother had just died. It was a tragic story. It's amazing how one moment your life is normal, and the next you find yourself dead.

Anyway, I had just opened up my phone to give her a call when a man walked into me.

He took off his tie and muttered something to me, and then walked off. I smiled at his retreating back. How peculiar.

A few days later, I saw the man again outside of the hospital.

"Hey, how's your tie?" I asked him with a smile. He grinned back at me.

"Got a stain from a banana milkshake on it… don't exactly see how I managed to do that, either. Banana milkshake… sounds good right now, fancy going with me to get one?"

I felt my face heating up. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, let's hop." He began hopping down the street. I giggled and began skipping after him.

Now I am sitting in a café, sipping a mocha and watching people stroll by. I see a blonde girl catch up with her boyfriend down the street, laughing with him and kissing him. He looked sort of like the Doctor.

Wait.

That _is_ the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Jackie again! Nothing much to say about this one either. lol Please review!

* * *

**Bitter Tasting Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Martha**

I dropped my drink to the floor, the world deafening around me, blurring my vision except for the two of them. My heart pounded in my ears, I didn't see the people around me jump away from the contents of my drink, hear the woman at the counter yelling at me. All I could focus on was them. I didn't know what was going on, or what to do.

My feet compelled me towards the door. Everyone glanced warily at me as I passed by them. As I passed the counter, the woman called out to me.

"Hey, miss, you alright?"

"I… I don't know…" I suddenly realized what I had just done. "Oh, I am so sorry! Let me clean that up. Do you have a mop?"

"It's alright, miss," the woman said with a kind look in her eyes. "I'll get it. You go take care of yourself."

"Thank you. I am so sorry." I walked out of the door and onto the sidewalk. I looked around until my eye caught the two of them again. I began to follow.

Wait – what was I doing? I couldn't just go after them like that. I needed to… what, exactly? Then the idea hit me. I needed to keep pretending that everything was okay with the Doctor. And find Blondie to confront her.

Maybe, just maybe…

No. He was cheating.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Carly here again. ATM it's just a coincidence that I've wrote Rose's chapters and Jacks has wrote Martha's…that might change…might stay the same. Who knows? We're just the writers. It's not like we're in CONTROL of the story! Oh and ignore Jackie, I am in no way a better writer than her. I'd say we were equal, or she's better!! don't forget to R&R!_

_Bitter Tasting Love  
__Chapter 4:  
__(Rose's pov!)_

I smiled at the Doctor, who was looking at me strangely. 'What's up?' I asked, still laughing from what we'd been talking about before.

'Nothing' He said, with a secret smile. 'Did I mention that you're beautiful?'

I laughed again. 'Mmm, you may have mentioned it. A few million times' I replied.

'Well you are' He told me.

'Not so bad yourself.' I answered and kissed him.

After the kiss, he looked at his wrist - no watch, but he never had worn one - and said. 'Sorry Rose, I got to go. I'll see you later'

'Where you going?' I asked confused. It was unusual for him to go out in the evenings, he always stayed in with me.

'I've got to meet someone.' He replied. 'A work thing'

'What work thing?' I asked. I didn't want to seem like a nag, but we both work for Torchwood, so surely I would know about any work thing he had. Wouldn't I?

'It's nothing interesting really Rose' He said. 'It's just, you know Paul? Well he's a bit freaked out after something that happened the other day. He wants to talk to me about it'

'What time will you be back?' I asked.

'I don't know. Don't wait up. Knowing Paul it'll be late, and I'll be in no state to put two words together' He kissed me again, and started to walk out

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' I called after him.

'Ooh I wouldn't' He replied.

Something felt wrong. I didn't know why, but it was like I didn't believe him. Like I didn't trust him. And I couldn't understand why I didn't trust him. Why I didn't believe him. He'd never lied to me before, but now he was acting all strangely.

I followed him out. I don't know why I did it. I didn't want it to seem like I was checking up on him - though really I was, I just had to be sure…

DWDWDW

'Hey Doctor' A pretty, dark skinned woman about my age, hugged the Doctor as he went up to him.

'Hey Miss Jones' He replied. He kissed her. 'And how are you this lovely evening?'

'Stop calling me Miss Jones, it's Martha' She replied. 'I'm good anyway. How are you?'

'All the better for seeing you' He replied, and I couldn't watch him any longer. I thought about running up to them and asking what the hell he was up to, but I realised I didn't want to deal with a confrontation right now.

I tried furiously to blink back the tears that were forcing their way from my eyes, but I was unsuccessful. The tears started falling as I ran back home. As soon as I was in I throw myself on our bed, buried my head in the pillow and let the tears fall. I kept thinking about it. Martha with the Doctor. The Doctor with Martha. The Doctor _kissing _Martha. My Doctor kissing another woman.

My Doctor, how could he do this to me. How could he? I thought he loved me. I thought he loved me like I loved him. Obviously I've been a fool.

I couldn't work out why I wasn't angry. It felt as though I should be. Like I should want to shout and scream at him, but I didn't want to. I wasn't angry, I was hurt, and I felt betrayed. And I still loved him.

More fool me obviously.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Jackie writing Martha's part, not much to say about it. I couldn't think any further so I though Carly had better finish it up. lol Enjoy. _Carly here *rolls eyes at Jacklyn (She won't like me for putting that oh well)*. Bet she'd never agree if I asked _her _to finished something…oh well…I wrote Rose's part! R&R! _Jackie: Yes I would!

Chapter 5:  
(Martha's POV)

"See you later, Martha," the Doctor said, kissing me on the cheek as we stopped at my car.

"See you," I said, smiling. "Oh, and Doctor. I've got a question for you."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why do you call yourself the Doctor? Don't you have a normal name?"

"Yes," he said.

"Yes what…?" I urged.

"Yes," he said, turning and walking away swiftly.

I didn't like that. Why did I ever agree to go out with a nameless man that I didn't even know? Therer had just been something about him… like maybe he was the one. What a load of bull that turned out to be.

I got into my car and added some distance, then followed him home. I was very thankful that I had a popular, common car, with darkly tinted windows. He never noticed that it was me.

When he got home, I turned onto the next street so that he would think that I was simply a neighbor on their way home from work. As I drove away, I saw Blondie coming out to greet him, mascara running down her face. I knew that she had followed the Doctor and knew about me. Good. Now I realized, I needed to get her alone. The Doctor couldn't just get away with treating us like this.

He mustn't find out that we knew, or what I was planning.

Rose's POV:

'Rose?' The Doctor looked worried. As if he cared, I knew he didn't. My Doctor would never have done this. Never. 'Honey what's wrong?' I didn't know what to say. I wanted to scream and shout and tell him I know, and that we're over, but I didn't.

I looked at him, wondering why I wasn't screaming at him. I must've looked so pitiful and pathetic to him. Part of me felt like shaking my head and telling him it was nothing, and then giving him a hug. But I knew that was only because of everything we'd been threw, and how much I love him.

'Rose?' He repeated.

Without realising it I found myself looking right past him and I saw her. The other woman. She was hiding behind a bush signalling me to come over.

'It's nothing, just a silly argument' I told him. 'I'll be right back. I've just seen a sort of old friend'

I ran along the road in the direction of her. I didn't look back but I could guess that the Doctor was watching me. I walked just passed her, stopped and looked back, the Doctor had gone inside now. He wasn't going to see her, so I still had the chance of confronting him. I signalled for her to come out from behind the bush. 'Who are you?' I asked. I knew it was a stupid way to start but my mind went blank of things to say. She didn't answer straight away so I added 'And what were you doing with my boyfriend'

'Until I saw your tears, I was going to ask you the same thing' She replied. 'The Doctor has a lot of explaining to do, Blondie'

'My name is Rose, not Blondie' I told her. 'And what d'you mean you were going to ask me the same thing?'

'I was going to ask you what you were doing with my boyfriend. Then I saw your tears and saw him go home to you, and realised you were there first' She said. 'I'm Martha by the way, Martha Jones, and I swear to you Rose, I didn't know he was already with someone'

'Right' I said, really confused. Martha was so genuine and I knew she had to be telling the truth, and even if she wasn't, the Doctor had still two timed me - us. 'How long…?' My question trailed off but luckily Martha knew what I was meaning to say.

'A couple of weeks' She answered. 'Don't tell him you know'

'WHAT?' I all by shrieked.

She smiled mischievously. 'I just that we should have a bit of fun'

'What sort of fun?' I asked cautiously.

'Two words: pay back' Martha said

I smiled. 'Pay back? O…k' I had to admit I was still anxious about it, but at the same time it seemed a good idea. 'Come around tomorrow about 10ish he'll be at work by then'

See you then' Martha agreed and walked away.

I walked back home.


	6. Chapter 6

-1A/N: Carly here…basically whenever it's Rose, it's me, whenever Martha it's Jackz, unless we say otherwise…:P Please R&R!!

Chapter 6  
(Rose's POV):

I went back home and the Doctor was sitting in the front room. He stood up and came towards me as I walked in. 'Rose, sweetie, what's wrong?' He asked and tried to put his arms around me, but I pulled away. He looked taken back. Good. 'Rose?' He sounded worried. He was obviously a good actor.

Martha may've been right, about us getting payback rather than out rightly saying that we knew, but that didn't mean I was going to act like nothing had happened. The Doctor may be a good actor, but I'm not.

'Rose?' The Doctor repeated.

'I'm fine' I replied and attempted a smile.

'Rose Marion Tyler' The Doctor now had his hands on his hips and was looking at me suspiciously. 'I know you better than that'

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying "Yeah, and I thought I knew you". I didn't say that though, because that would've made it obvious. 'It's bee a long day' I said, and I wasn't lying. Time seemed to have stood still since I saw him and Martha. 'I think I'm going to go to bed'

'Sweetheart…?' The Doctor started but I cut him off.

'Don't!' My voice was harsher than I planned it. 'My Mum calls me "sweetheart" you aren't my Mum'

'No, and I wouldn't want to be, because they I could be with you' He said with a cheeky grin. 'Although if I were Jackie, I wouldn't slap me'

I had to stop _myself _from slapping him. I was shocked by how angry I had become. My face was obviously enough of a reply because the smile that had come with the Doctor's comment faded when he looked at me. 'Rose what's wrong?' He asked again.

'Has it not struck you that I might not _want _to talk to _you _about it' I replied, no longer caring how angry I sounded. 'You know you were a lot more understanding as an alien. You obviously had a bigger brain and more room for understanding then' I waked out the room then and as I went up the stairs I ignored the Doctor called after me.

As soon as I reached the bedroom I found myself in tears. I was crying for so many reasons. Crying because of betrayal. Crying because of memories. Crying because he was the same. Crying because he was different. Crying because I hated him. Crying because I still loved him. I was crying for all of that and so much more. I buried my head in the pillow to muffle the sound of the tears.

I don't know how long I was crying there. I had stopped crying by the time the Doctor came up to bed. I pretended to be asleep as he got into bed.

'Rose, can you hear me?' He whispered into my ear.

I made no movement, no sign that I had heart but he continued anyway.

'I'm sorry, Rose' He said. I realised how easily I could get sucked in by him again, he seemed so genuine. 'I didn't meant to seem like I wasn't understanding. If you don't want to talk that's ok, but I'm here if you do'

I wanted to wake up and find it had all been a dream, and that he wasn't cheating on me with Martha. Or I wanted to turn over and face him and for him to tell me it was all a misunderstanding and he wasn't cheating, but that Martha had come on to him. But I knew it was real and he was cheating, so I didn't move. I tried not to stiffen as he put his arm around me and laid to sleep.

I don't know how I managed not to cry while I laid there trying to get to sleep. Many time it felt like tears were forming but they never broke through. They wouldn't or couldn't, maybe I'd cried all the tears I was going to cry for him. Heaven knows I've cried a lot. And eventually I fell asleep.

DW*DW*DW*DW

'Rose?'

I stirred at the sound of the Doctor's voice.

'You ok now Rose?' He asked.

I almost said "Of course I'm fine" but then I remembered everything. 'Fine' I replied, my voice too quiet and sleepy to sound moody.

'I was about to go to work, but if you wanna talk I can phone in sick' He said softly.

I sat up. 'No, really I'm fine' I said, needing him to go. 'Really, go'

'If you're sure…' He said.

'I am' I faked a smiled.

He kissed me on the cheek, said, 'See you later, love you' and went out.


End file.
